User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio: DudeWithASuit
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome to "Inside The User's Studio". Today, we have a guest that has had a very successful wiki career. He is a former chat moderator and a former Administrator for the ERB Wiki. He has hosted the 3rd and 4th Official ERB Wiki Tournaments and hosted half of two ERB Wiki Official Hurt/Heals. He was one of the many staff members to leave during the Staff Withdrawal of 2K15. He has been somewhat controversial but and overall respectful user and staff member. My guest is the everyone's favorite Chorus Kid, ladies and gentlemen, DWASSY G, DudeWithASuit! Let's just get down to it with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? DWAS: I first started getting majorly involved when Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali was being delayed, and I wanted to find out why Jake: Where did you come up with your username? DWAS: I honestly don't remember, it just happened Jake: We are just rushing through these questions tonight, aren't we? Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? DWAS: I'm pretty good at video games, and I'm also pretty good at the drums. Haven't had a chance to play percussion lately though. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? DWAS: My favorite ERB would have to be Kim Jong-il vs Hulk Hogan. I love the editing and costumes, its all fantastic work. As for my least favorite, I'd have to say Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, due to the inclusion of Walt Disney. Jake: Wait, really? I never would've guessed that. Huh. Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? DWAS: My first choice would have to be Jason, amazing and funny guy, always treated me like a Greg, and makes good iPhones. Next would have to be Mystical Trixter, since she's a Mystical Trixter, then Segamad66, very funny and talented, even though we don't talk much, next would be Wonder… he's gay, just don't tell nobody. Jake: His secret's safe with me. What is your favorite thing to eat? DWAS: Probably MREs. Or Ice cream sandwiches. Yummy. Jake: Ever since, you left you did the unthinkable: you got a life. What's it like not being on here all the time? DWAS: Well I have more time to get things done in general, I've moved stuff in storage and organized it, I have more time to spend with my twin step sister, and I'm supporting my friend Pablo in his hopes to bring a playground into my local area for senior citizens. Overall, less time here means more time elsewhere. Jake: Wait, "twin step-sister"? As in, she looks like you or she was born on your birthday but you have different parents? DWAS: Yes, we are twins. Jake: … *bzzt* Jake: Oh, there goes the buzzer. You know what that means? DWAS: No. Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! DWAS: http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/768/130/b16.jpg <- this. The whole comic is great. Jake: OH, WOW. THAT… that answers all my awkward questions. DWAS: Now, a moment of silence for our lost loved ones. ~I Will Remember You by Sarah McLauchlin plays in the background~ Jake: Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. DWAS: Alright, I am ready. Jake: What is your favorite word? DWAS: "Dwimplepeen" Jake: What is your least favorite word? DWAS: "Minority." Jake: What makes you happy? DWAS: Getting things done and relaxing/procrastinating. Jake: What makes you unhappy? DWAS: People that are not fun to be around. Jake: Like me? :( Oh, who am I kidding? I'm fun to be around! :) DWAS: Of course. #JakeTheModiac Jake: <3 What sound do you love? DWAS: The sound of love. Jake: What sound do you hate? DWAS: The sound of silverware on plates. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? DWAS: Feminazin*gger. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? DWAS: A professional photographer instructor. I'm pretty good at helping people balancing the shot, framing it, and helping them with their questions like what should be the size of their megapixel. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? DWAS: A desk job doing excel. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? DWAS: State your business, soldier. Jake: Now this question is for all users who have left and only periodically come back. Is there anything that you learned from your past experiences on the wiki that you would like to share with peoples? DWAS: its just a prank, bro Jake: Lol really? I don't think I understand. DWAS: Alright fine. Be more positive and respectful to each other. Also, don't take everything so seriously, if a Jorn messes with the wiki, take care of 'em and move on. Don't get salty and defensive on their blog. That's kinda lame. If someone you don't particularly like gets staff, who cares. Its not that big a deal. If you don't like something, don't try to bring people who do like that something down. Just don't get involved in the conversation. Watch ERBs or something. Its all just a prank, bro. Jake: That's the most truthful and beautiful ending I think I could ever see. Well, I hope you enjoyed this interview. Stay tuned for another episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts